Valves, so-called point-of-use valves, used in pharmaceutical piping system applications are normally manual valves which are operated manually. Because the systems in which these valves are used are periodically sterilized with steam, there is a concern for the safety of personnel who operate these valves. It is possible that, inadvertently, one could open a valve during a steam sterilization cycle, resulting in an unexpected release of steam and possible personal injury. Normal courses of action to prevent the aforesaid are (a) to provide redundant, automatic valves which can be controlled, centrally, to close off the system upstream of the subject valve(s), (b) to provide visual, warning indicators, i.e., warning lights at or near the subject valves, or (c) to manually lock the valves prior to the steam cleaning process.
Use of redundant, automatic valves comprehends additional, expensive equipment, and would cause increased maintenance and servicing of the subject system. Warning lights, or such, are not fail safe; too, they can be overlooked or ignored. Manually locking of all the critical valves in a system would be unduly time-consuming, and subject to error.
This invention provides a novel alternative solution to the problem which obviates any need for redundant valves, does not rely on lights or other sensory indicators, and does not require personnel to correctly locate and lock out the relevant valves manually.